Tout pour un baiser
by Audace
Summary: "Potter, je ne sortirais pas avec toi. Ni maintenant, ni jamais." avait soufflé Lily/"Elle te fait trop de mal." déclara Sirius "Passe à autre chose. Oublie-la." était son conseil/"J'aime Lily et je l'aurais, quoique tu en penses, Sirius." répondit James.


_Bon, je ne dirais pas que je suis impardonnable parce qu'on peut me pardonner. Le nouvel an c'était hier alors j'aurais dû poster mon Os du nouvel an hier, mais bon… J'étais un peu crevée. On peut me comprendre, j'espère. Du coup, je m'en souviens aujourd'hui et je vous l'offre pour ce dernier jour de vacances, en cadeau pour bien démarrer l'année._

_On change de registre et de couple, parce que trop de Drarry tue le Drarry, j'ai eu envie d'innover. Parce que j'adore les Maraudeurs et qu'il était temps pour moi de m'y mettre, aussi. Un petit retour en arrière, à l'aube de l'année 78, en compagnie de James et Lily. Parce qu'ils sont trop mignons, eux aussi. Et n'oublions pas que je ne fais que chipper les perso à JKR et que je ne possède que l'histoire, qui elle-même est très inspirée des histoires de JKR. Oui, c'est clair, je suis qu'une copieuse qui possède rien du tout et fait ce qu'elle peut faire pour faire style qu'elle a du talent. _

_Et juste pour Lia, mais aussi pour tous ceux qui le souhaitent, c'est à écouter sur __Damaged__ de Plumb et __Right as Rain__ d'Adèle. _

_Parce que la fin d'une année, c'est le début d'autre chose…_

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>Tout pour un baiser…<span>_**

* * *

><p><em>Poudlard, un couloir. Mercredi 14 décembre 1977<em>

« Potter… » Susurra la voix sur un ton empli d'une colère mal contenue « Je ne sortirais pas avec toi. Ni maintenant, ni jamais. Je ne l'ai pas fait il y a trois ans, je ne le ferais pas dans trois siècle. Même si je devenais amnésique et que j'oubliais à quel point tu peux être arrogant, insupportable, détestable, prétentieux et incroyablement stupide, je ne voudrais pas sortir avec toi. Alors fais-moi plaisir et laisse-moi en paix. »

Lily se détourna dès que les mots eurent franchi la barrière de ses lèvres et partit d'un pas vif vers son prochain cours. Merlin merci, il s'agissait d'Arithmancie et elle n'aurait pas à supporter Potter pendant deux longues heures. Un luxe qu'elle n'avait que très rarement puisque cet imbécile avait pris presque toutes les mêmes options qu'elle et elle devait donc se faire harceler dans la salle commune, dans les couloirs, dans la Grande Salle mais aussi en cours, car cet être stupide s'arrangeait toujours pour s'asseoir non loin d'elle. En plus de ça, cet idiot l'avait mise en retard. Un jour, elle commettrait un meurtre.

Derrière elle, le visage d'un brun à lunettes se décomposa quelques secondes avant qu'il ne plaque rapidement un faux sourire sur sa face et se tourne, l'air de rien, vers ses amis, pas dupes pour deux mornilles. D'un signe de tête, il leur signifia que tout allait bien, même si le fait qu'ils le regardent tous trois comme s'ils s'attendaient à le voir s'écrouler en pleurs dans la minute qui suivait le faisait savoir pertinemment qu'ils savaient que tout n'allait pas bien. Mais après tout, ce n'était ni la première ni la dernière fois que Lily le repoussait. Ça faisait bien trois ans, à vrai dire, et il était d'autant plus décidé cette année car après il n'aurait plus l'occasion de la voir chaque jour ou de s'abreuver en cachette des sourires qu'elle ne dédiait qu'à ses amies et jamais à lui.

James crispa ses mâchoires pour conserver le sourire qu'il arborait et jeta un coup d'œil à sa montre, faisant remarquer à Peter qu'il était en retard pour son cours de Soin aux Créatures Magiques, faisant glapir assez peu élégamment le jeune homme avant qu'il ne détale à toute vitesse en direction du parc, où se déroulait son cours. D'eux quatre, il était le seul à avoir pris cette option car il avait toujours aimé les créatures magiques et avait des facilités dans cette matière.

Remus avait, lui, cours d'Arithmancie avec Lily, tandis que Sirius et James avait deux heures de libres absolument merveilleuses et extrêmement rares. Tous trois se mirent en route vers la salle d'Arithmancie puisque les deux garçons accompagnaient chaque semaine leur ami – toute raison était bonne pour retarder le moment fatal où il faudrait entrer dans l'enfer de Poudlard (la Bibliothèque) pour commencer leur dur labeur qu'étaient les recherches dans les grimoires écrits bien avant la naissance de leurs parents et les devoirs d'une longueur incroyable donnés par les professeurs.

Tandis qu'ils passaient dans un couloir vide, les élèves étant déjà tous rentrés dans les classes, la main de Sirius vint presser une seconde l'épaule de James et retomba rapidement, comme s'il était gêné par tout signe d'affection trop prolongé.

« James… » Sa voix se soulevant, hésitante, comme s'il doutait de ses propres paroles, tranchant dans le silence du couloir « Je sais que tu l'aimes, James, mais… »

« Mais quoi, Patmol ? » Coupa sèchement le brun, ses yeux noisette lançant des éclairs à son ami.

Un soupir s'échappa des lèvres de Remus, qui savait depuis longtemps qu'un jour viendrait le moment où Sirius dirait à leur ami ce qu'il pensait vraiment de cet amour trop fou qu'il entretenait. Sans prendre garde à lui, les deux garçons s'affrontèrent du regard, James menaçant et Sirius demandant silencieusement à l'autre de le pardonner pour ce qu'il allait dire, ce qu'il devait dire.

« Elle te fait trop de mal, James. »

« Ce n'est pas à toi d'en décider, Sirius. »

« Je sais… Je sais que tu es libre de faire tes choix, Jamesie, mais elle te fait trop de mal depuis trop longtemps. Arrête-ça. Il faut que tu arrêtes. Passe à autre chose. Oublie-la. »

Le regard de James se fit encore plus dur tandis qu'il fusillait son meilleur ami et il se détourna, reprenant leur marche, crachant à Sirius sa réponse acide.

« Ce n'est pas à toi de décider ça. Je suis assez grand pour savoir quand m'arrêter ou non. J'aime Lily et je l'aurais, quoique tu en penses, Sirius. »

« Il y a plus de chance que j'aille un jour de moi-même embrasser Servilus, James ! » S'exclama soudainement l'héritier des Black.

Remus soupira à nouveau et secoua la tête. Sachant très bien que ses deux amis devaient régler ça par eux-mêmes, il continua sa route vers sa salle de classe, songeant déjà à l'excuse bancale qu'il donnerait à son professeur pour justifier son retard.

Derrière lui, James s'était fait glacial et toisait son meilleur ami d'un regard dénué de tout sentiment.

« Eh bien je te souhaite de te préparer mentalement, Sirius. Parce que lorsque je sortirais avec Lily, tu devras aller rouler une pelle à Rogue. Un conseil, commence déjà à économiser le savon pour te laver la bouche, après. »

* * *

><p><em>Poudlard, Tour Gryffondor, dortoir des filles de septième année. Samedi 17 décembre 1977<em>

Lily s'étira doucement avec un soupir de contentement. Il était près de onze heures et elle venait tout juste de s'éveiller. Bon, le réveil n'avait pas été le plus agréable qui soit – il faut dire qu'entendre sa meilleure amie tomber littéralement du lit et lâcher une pluie de jurons bien sentis n'est pas le comble de l'agréable… - mais elle avait dormi comme un loir et elle se sentait requinquée comme jamais.

Et puis… C'était le premier jour des vacances de Noël. Pendant deux longues semaines, les lutins enchantés du château virevolteraient autour d'elle au moment même où elle mettrait le pied dans la Grande Salle, décorée par l'immense sapin de Poudlard, les guirlandes égayeraient la salle commune comme jamais, la magie du château à Noël s'infiltrerait en elle et la contaminerait… Lily adorait Noël. Il y a deux ans, lorsqu'elle avait dû y rester pour la première fois, elle était désemparée comme jamais. Ses parents venaient de mourir dans un accident de voiture et sa sœur l'avait rejetée, lui interdisant de passer Noël avec elle et leur famille _normale_.

Mais le château était si beau à Noël qu'elle n'avait pu que penser aux regards émerveillés qu'auraient posés ses parents dessus, aux exclamations qu'ils auraient lancées… Elle n'avait fait que penser à eux et elle avait compris, avec un pincement au cœur, qu'elle n'avait pas le droit d'être triste. Elle devait vivre intensément, profiter, parce qu'ils ne voulaient que son bonheur. Alors Pétunia et leur famille pouvaient toujours l'écarter à cause de son statut de sorcière, elle vivrait dans la joie.

Elle passait ses étés chez Alice Bones, sa meilleure amie, puisque sa sœur refusait d'avoir le moindre contact avec elle, mais refusait de venir chez elle pour Noël. A ses yeux, cette fête était une fête familiale et il était hors de question pour elle de s'incruster chez son amie. Puis, Poudlard l'avait réconfortée pour son premier Noël sans ses parents, elle ne s'imaginait pas passer ses autres Noëls ailleurs. Elle ne savait même pas où elle serait l'année suivante, et elle ne voulait pas y penser.

D'un geste leste, elle souleva ses couvertures et les envoya au pied de son lit avant de sauter sur ses pieds et de courir dans la salle de bain, passant juste sous le nez d'Alice – qui venait juste de se relever de sa chute de lit. Elle éclata de rire en entendant son amie la maudire et jeter sur elle une malédiction digne de la prof' de Divination et se glissa rapidement sous l'eau bouillante de la douche, ses lèvres incurvées en un sourire dont elle savait qu'elle ne se déferait pas avant que les vacances ne touchent à leur fin et que la magie qui imprégnait le château pendant toute la période des fêtes ne disparaisse.

* * *

><p><em>Poudlard, Tour Gryffondor, dortoir des garçons de septième année. Samedi 17 décembre 1977<em>

« Bon, les gars, il serait temps de se lever. » La voix s'éleva, douce, dans le dortoir.

Trois grognements lui répondirent et Remus prit pour parti d'utiliser les grands moyens. Il ouvrit rapidement les rideaux des trois lits autour de lui, ignorant les menaces de Sirius, les borborygmes de James et les… Euh, les riens de Peter il s'était déjà rendormi.

Sirius attrapa d'une main sa couverture et la rabattit sur sa tête tandis que James n'en avait même pas la force et se contentait d'enfouir sa tête dans son oreiller, prenant le risque de mourir d'asphyxie. Remus souffla, à moitié amusé par leurs réactions et à moitié énervé et décida qu'il était temps d'utiliser les VRAIS grand moyens. Un sourire sadique étira ses lèvres tandis qu'il jetait un rapide sort sur la porte, histoire que les bruits ne sortent pas – il ne faudrait pas qu'une tierce personne passant dans le couloir puisse entendre les hurlements de ses amis lorsqu'il s'occuperait d'eux – et se lança un Sonorus…

« DEBOUT BANDE DE MARMOTTES A DEUX MORNILLES ! SI VOUS N'ÊTES PAS LEVÉS DANS DIX SECONDES JE VAIS VOIR MCGONAGALL ET JE LUI DIS QUI A DIFUSÉ DES PHOTOS D'ELLE EN ROBE DE CHAMBRE L'ANNÉE DERNIÈRE ! »

Peter se redressa d'un bond, les yeux exorbités, totalement effrayé par la voix menaçante qu'avait pris Remus, et soupira de soulagement en se rendant compte que ce n'était qu'un loup-garou furieux et rien de pire. Sirius sauta de son lit et se retrouva droit comme un « I » à côté de sa table de nuit, les yeux brillants d'une lueur qui aurait dû faire peur à Remus s'il avait été un minimum censé tandis que James tentait tant bien que mal de se relever, puisqu'il avait simplement chuté de son lit et qu'il se retrouvait au sol, empêtré dans ses draps.

« Remus, mon petit loup… » Menaça Sirius d'une voix noire « est-ce que tu te rends compte de ce que tu viens de faire ? »

Remus se contenta d'un sourire envers son ami et aida d'un coup de baguette James à se débarrasser de ses draps – sans quoi, il en aurait eu pour un moment.

« Parfaitement, Sirius, je vous réveille. » Répondit Remus, sur un ton qui laissait parfaitement entendre combien il trouvait jouissive cette situation.

« Et on peut savoir pourquoi tu nous réveille à l'aube un matin de VACANCES ? » S'écria Sirius, l'air fou, comme possédé. On ne bafouait pas les grasses matinées de vacances, enfin !

Remus eut une moue amusée qui tenait plus de la grimace avant de laisser fleurir un sourire sarcastique sur ses lèvres.

« A l'aube, Siri ? Je te signale qu'il est déjà onze heures du mat'. »

« Ceci, mon cher Remus, n'est pas une excuse pour interrompre mon divin sommeil. Et ceci, Lunard, ne m'explique pas pourquoi tu me réveilles sans raison… »

« J'ai une excellente raison pour vous réveiller, Sirius. Et le monde ne tourne pas autour de toi, je vous ai réveillé tous les trois. »

Sirius jeta un regard à Peter, retombé sur son oreiller qui baillait ostensiblement, et à James, toujours le cul par terre qui semblait attendre les explications de Remus pour retourner se coucher.

« Excuses-moi, Remus, pourquoi nous as-tu fait l'immense honneur de pourrir l'une des plus belles grasses matinées de l'année, celle du début de vacances de Noël ? »

« Je voudrais que toi et James mettiez les choses à plat. » Expliqua Remus, s'armant de patience devant la tâche dans laquelle il se lançait.

« Pardon ? » Firent les deux concernés, s'ignorant mutuellement.

« Voilà, ça ! » S'exclama le lycanthrope, ravi « Il faut que vous arrêtiez ça. Vous vous êtes vu ces trois derniers jours ? Par le caleçon de Merlin, arrêtez ça, parlez-vous et puis faites-vous un énorme câlin ! … Euh, oui, bon, sans le câlin ça le fera aussi. » Rajouta-t-il devant les regards choqués de ses amis.

Sirius renifla de dédain avant de tourner le dos à son ami et retourner se coucher, tandis que James se relevait et s'époussetait longuement pour éviter le regard culpabilisateur de Remus.

« Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles, Rem' » S'exclama Sirius en se glissant à nouveau sous ses couvertures.

Remus pinça les lèvres et inspira profondément.

« Ecoutes-moi bien, Black, Peter et moi partons dans trois heures – d'ailleurs Pet' il est temps de bouger tes fesses et de faire tes valises – pour passer Noël chez nous. Vous avez décidé de rester pour profiter de votre dernier Noël à Poudlard et emmerder correctement les profs', c'est une chose. Mais il est hors de question que je parte alors que vous êtes tous les deux des pauvres cons. »

« Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles. » Répéta Sirius en croisant les bras.

Un rire moqueur parvint de la salle de bain et les trois garçons se tournèrent vers Peter, qui sortit la tête de la pièce où il venait d'entrer.

« Bordel, Sirius, tout le collège est au courant que vous vous faites la gueule. Même Evans et sa copine, qui ne vous prêtent jamais attention sauf lorsque vous faites des conneries, sont presque inquiètes. Alors réglez-ça et profitez comme il se doit de Noël, que nous on parte en paix, Remus et moi. »

« J'aime la façon qu'a Peter de tout résumer à la perfection. » Déclara nonchalamment Remus en se détournant pour vérifier si sa valise était finie – enfin, c'était l'excuse donnée, ça, en vérité il voulait juste pouvoir écouter Sirius et James se réconcilier tout en leur donnant l'impression qu'il leur laissait de l'espace.

James se dandina sur son lit en faisant glisser son regard vers son ami, qui avait les yeux fixés sur le pied de son lit.

« Sirius… » Commença-t-il avant de se couper lorsque les yeux gris translucides du brun se fixèrent sur lui.

« Putain, James… » Soupira Sirius en se décoiffant d'une main « Je suis désolé, ok ? Je sais que tu aimes Evans comme un dingue mais je ne peux que la détester moi, de la voir te faire autant de mal. Alors si un jour elle te saute dans les bras, j'en serais le premier ravi, mais du moment qu'elle te fait du mal je la déteste. Et je comprends que tu t'accroches à elle, même si j'aimerais que tu cesses. » Débita-t-il en se levant de son lit pour venir se vautrer sur celui de son ami.

James sourit au brun avant de mettre sa main dans les cheveux de Sirius et le décoiffer encore plus, juste pour faire comprendre à son ami qu'il était pardonné.

« Je sais que tu veux mon bonheur, Patmol, mais il ne passera que par Lily. Je t'en veux pas pour toutes les conneries que tu es capable de dire, et Merlin sait s'il y en a beaucoup, mais saches que je ne les oublie pas. Lily me sautera un jour dans les bras, et ce jour-là tu t'en mordras les doigts. » Ajouta-t-il, un sourire mauvais sur les lèvres.

« Ah, ça me fait plaisir ! C'est bien mieux comme ça, les gars ! » S'écria Remus, interrompant Sirius qui s'apprêtait à dire quelque chose « Maintenant embrassez-vous et tout ira mieux ! »

Il s'arrêta de parler, les yeux plissés de concentration, alors que les deux garçons face à lui le toisaient d'un drôle de regard.

« Euh… Rem'… Après les câlins, les bisous ? Tu me fais peur. Tu sais que tu es en train de virer fille, là ? »

* * *

><p><em>Poudlard, Grande Salle. Samedi 17 décembre 1977<em>

Lily jeta un coup d'œil énervé aux quatre imbéciles qui venaient d'entrer dans la Grande Salle pour le déjeuner en faisant beaucoup trop de bruits. Elle mourait de faim – elle avait sauté le petit déjeuner puisqu'elle s'était levée tard et de ce fait n'avait rien mangé du matin, alors maintenant qu'il était midi et demi elle voulait se remplir l'estomac en paix – et ces sombres idiots la dérangeaient. Surtout que Potter avait l'air d'avoir retrouvé la tête et allait encore la harceler.

« Tu as vu, Lily, Black et Potter se sont réconciliés. » Déclara Alice avec un sourire amusé, sachant pertinemment quelle réaction elle obtiendrait de son amie.

« Alice, fais-moi plaisir et évite de parler de ces deux crétins à table, tu me couperais l'appétit. J'ai été tranquille pendant deux jours, deux longs et incroyables jours sans être poursuivie par Potter parce qu'il avait le cœur brisé par Black, j'aurais aimé qu'ils se fassent la gueule plus longtemps…. Non Potter, je ne sortirais pas avec toi ! » Hurla-t-elle alors que le brun venait de s'asseoir à côté d'elle et d'ouvrir la bouche.

Une moue vexée s'afficha sur le visage de son tortionnaire (oui, oui, il était horrible et insupportable alors elle le considérait comme son tortionnaire !) avant qu'il n'affiche un sourire en coin et ne passe une main dans ses cheveux, le décoiffant encore plus qu'avant et lui donnant un air atrocement con.

« J'allais juste te saluer, Lily-chérie. Tu es bien sur les nerfs de si bon matin… C'est parce que je t'ai ignorée ces deux derniers jours ? Je m'en excuse, ma belle, mais je te promets que je me rattraperais pendant les vacances. » Sourit-il.

La main de Lily se crispa sur sa fourchette alors qu'elle échangeait un regard paniqué avec Alice et elle se tourna brusquement vers James, le menaçant de son arme – sa fourchette, donc.

« Ne me dis pas que tu restes ici pour les vacances, Potter. » Souffla-t-elle, presque suppliante.

« Bien sûr que si, Lily-jolie. Sirius et moi passons nos vacances avec toi ! Avoues que tu es ravie… »

« Ravie ? Ravie ? Potter, je suis dégoûtée, rien d'autre. Tu vas réussir à me gâcher la plus belle fête de l'année, je te félicite. » Cracha Lily en attrapant deux pommes sur la table et en se levant pour quitter la pièce.

La jeune fille sortit en trombe du château et courut presque jusqu'à l'un des bancs enneigés où elle se laissa tomber. Mordillant l'une de ses pommes, elle laissant son regard errer sur le lac gelé en soupirant contre Potter. Elle aimait Poudlard à Noël pour la sérénité du lieu, le calme que l'école lui apportait. C'était comme si la magie du lieu agissait en baume cicatrisant et parvenait à faire oublier la douleur annuelle qu'elle ressentait à la date de la mort de ses parents.

Et Potter allait tout détruire. Parce qu'elle ne parvenait pas à garder son calme face au brun, parce qu'elle ne le supportait pas et qu'il faisait ressortir ce qu'il y avait de pire en elle son mauvais caractère, sa capacité à blesser les gens… Elle voulait que Potter comprenne une bonne fois pour toute qu'elle ne l'aimait pas et qu'il la laisse en paix. Elle voulait qu'il comprenne qu'elle ne voulait pas de lui et qu'il devait arrêter ce stupide jeu qu'il avait entamé en quatrième année. Elle savait qu'il ne l'aimait pas, cette idée même était stupide, alors qu'il la laisse tranquille.

Elle y avait cru au début d'année, à la tranquillité. Potter semblait avoir un peu grandi, il avait cessé de lui courir après et semblait avoir aussi diminué la fréquence de ses blagues stupides – ce qui n'était pas dur, puisqu'avant il en faisait beaucoup trop souvent. Mais il avait rapidement retrouvé ses mauvaises habitudes, ce n'avait été l'affaire que de deux mois. Merlin, qu'elle avait aimé ces deux mois où il avait cessé de la harceler…

* * *

><p><em>Poudlard, Grande Salle. Samedi 17 décembre 1977<em>

James baissa la tête et serrant fermement dans sa main la fourchette que Lily avait finalement laissé tomber sur le banc. Il s'accouda à la table en soupirant et commença à jouer avec la nourriture apparue dans son assiette, alors que ses amis prenaient place à côté de lui.

Face à lui, Alice posa son menton sur ses mains, les coudes nonchalamment appuyés autour de son assiette, et pencha la tête pour l'observer.

« Tu l'aimes vraiment, Potter ? » Demanda-t-elle finalement.

James releva la tête d'un coup sec, laissant tomber la fourchette sur la table, et la regarda d'un air choqué.

« Bien sûr que je l'aime ! »

« Dans ce cas-là tu devrais le lui montrer autrement. Qu'elle comprenne. »

« Mais c'est évident que je l'aime, je le lui répète depuis trois ans ! »

« Oui et non, Potter, oui et non. » Affirma Alice sous le regard amusé de Remus « Tu le lui répètes mais elle ne te crois pas. Comment croire quelqu'un qui, du jour au lendemain, déclare vous aimer alors qu'il n'a jamais fait attention à vous ? Je veux bien te croire quand tu dis l'aimer, mais c'est à elle qu'il faut le prouver. »

« Mais je ne fais que ça ! » Se récria James.

« Et tu t'y prends mal. Tu ne fais que la pousser dans ses retranchements. Lily se sent harcelée bien plus qu'aimée. Tu lui cours après, lui saute dessus dès que tu la vois… Tu l'étouffes, Potter, ni plus ni moins. Prends tes distances, soit juste amical avec elle, montre lui le James Potter normal et pas celui totalement con que tu deviens en sa présence. Grandis, Potter, grandis. »

« Mais… Je… »

« Potter, promets-moi quelque chose. » Demanda Alice en lui coupant la parole.

« Que… Quoi ? »

« Ecoute mes paroles. Si tu décides de redevenir l'imbécile que tu es d'ordinaire après les vacances, ok, mais tant que je ne suis pas là fais-toi discret. Elle n'a pas besoin de ça en cette période. »

« Je ne comprends pas, Bones… Qu'est-ce que… »

« Bien sûr que tu ne comprends pas. Mais Lily déteste la part de toi arrogante que tu lui fais toujours voir elle fait ressortir ce qu'il y a de pire en elle. Et, arrogant comme tu l'es en sa présence, tu ne vas pas réussir à être discret pendant longtemps si tu ne te forces pas à l'être. Donc tu vas attirer l'attention sur toi, et tu vas immanquablement la faire penser au fait que tu es resté ici, alors que, toi, tu avais la possibilité de passer Noël avec tes parents. » Alice jeta un coup d'œil autour d'elle pour s'assurer qu'ils n'étaient pas écoutés et que tous les élèves étaient trop occupés par leurs propres conversations « Elle a perdu ses parents il y a trois ans, Potter. Elle passe chaque Noël seule ici depuis et les étés chez moi car sa sœur l'a rejetée et a convaincu sa famille que Lily était un monstre puisqu'elle était une sorcière. Alors elle ne l'avouera jamais, pas même à elle-même, mais elle va te haïr encore plus. Parce que tu vas passer Noël ici alors que tu aurais pu être avec tes parents. Donc, je t'en supplie, Potter, ne joue pas au plus con avec elle. Je t'assure que sinon, tu la perdras. » Termina-t-elle en quittant la table pour rejoindre son amie.

* * *

><p><em>Poudlard, Tour Gryffondor, dans le dortoir des filles de septième année. Dimanche 18 décembre 1977<em>

Lily s'éveilla difficilement et, lorsque ses yeux verts s'ouvrirent pour contempler son dortoir vide, elle laissa échapper un soupir triste. Et c'était parti, deux semaines à être la seule Gryffondor de septième année à être restée à Poudlard… Avec Potter et Black. Finalement, la solitude aurait été infiniment meilleure. Elle aurait papoté aux repas avec les deux ou trois Serdaigles qui avaient décrété qu'ils travailleraient mieux avec la bibliothèque à portée de main puis serait remontée dans la salle commune pour lire, traînasser ou aider les plus jeunes à faire leurs devoirs de vacances. Sauf que là… Il y avait Potter et Black. La veille, elle avait réussi à les éviter toute l'après-midi, après avoir constaté qu'ils étaient effectivement restés sur le quai de la gare, malgré la volonté dont Potter avait fait preuve pour venir lui parler. Oui, elle l'avouait, elle avait fui en le voyant arriver. Comme elle aurait aimé pouvoir ne pas sortir de son dortoir de toutes les vacances…

Ce qu'elle détestait à Noël, c'était ce dortoir. En temps normal, elle le partageait avec Alice et deux autres filles très discrètes qui n'adressaient la parole à personne, mais qui au moins faisait du bruit et lui donnait le sentiment de ne pas être complètement seule. Maussade, elle se leva, se doucha rapidement, attacha ses cheveux, descendit prendre son petit-déjeuner en louant Merlin de ne pas croiser les deux énergumènes qu'elle voulait éviter, puis remonta à la Salle Commune où elle s'installa dans un fauteuil avec un bon livre. Elle entendait les petits groupes d'élèves restés discuter en fond sonore et ça la réconfortait un petit peu, la laissant plonger dans son livre avec tranquillité.

* * *

><p><em>Poudlard, Tour Gryffondor, Salle Commune. Dimanche 18 décembre 1977<em>

James, suivit de Sirius, entra dans la Salle Commune tout sourire. Comme ils l'avaient prévu, ces vacances seraient mémorables et les professeurs les haïraient pendant encore des années et des années… Un sourire immense vint se placer sur ses lèvres lorsqu'il aperçut Lily, encore plongée dans un bouquin. Alors qu'il faisait un pas vers elle, Sirius l'arrêta et lui souffla à l'oreille un « souviens-toi de ce qu'ont dit Bones et Remus » pour le stopper. Ah, oui. Etre discret, ne pas la harceler.

Il avait promis de faire des efforts. Remus avait dit qu'il n'y avait que comme ça que Lily succomberait. Qu'elle ne connaissait pas vraiment James Potter et qu'une fois qu'elle le connaîtrait, alors elle arrêterait de le détester. Alors, même si ça lui coûtait, il allait la laisser tranquille, arrêter de lui courir après. D'un geste, il désigna à Sirius le plateau d'échec libre et lui proposa une partie. Son ami accepta sans difficulté – Sirius le battait toujours aux échecs, alors il ne lui refusait jamais une partie puisqu'après il pouvait se foutre de sa gueule…

James se plaça de telle sorte qu'il puisse observer Lily tout en jouant. Puisque de toute façon, il allait perdre, autant perdre avec le sourire, non ? De là où il était, il la vit froncer les sourcils lorsqu'il la salua en passant avant de s'asseoir, sans l'embêter plus longtemps. Il la vit se mordre les lèvres en leur jetant de rapides coups d'œil, à chaque fois que Sirius s'écriait que James était vraiment nul aux échecs. Il la vit sourire légèrement à chaque fois qu'il perdait lamentablement une partie et que Sirius se moqua de lui. Il fit exprès de perdre les suivantes, même si perdre n'était pas très difficile, parce qu'il aimait quand elle souriait. Même si c'était à ses dépens. Il remarqua qu'elle n'avait pas changé de page depuis qu'ils étaient entrés dans la pièce et que ses yeux ne faisaient que parcourir les lignes de son livre sans lire, se lever vers eux, puis se reposer sur le livre. Il réprima un sourire, tant elle était mignonne tiraillée entre l'envie de lui demander ce qui lui arrivait et la joie d'avoir enfin la paix. Il remercia mentalement Alice Bones et Remus, parce qu'ils avaient raison.

* * *

><p><em>Poudlard, Tour Gryffondor, Salle Commune. Mercredi 21 décembre 1977<em>

« Bonjour, Lily. » Salua James avant de continuer son chemin et de rejoindre son ami plus loin.

La rousse se mordit les lèvres en fronçant le nez. Elle ne comprenait plus Potter. Mais alors plus du tout. Le premier jour des vacances il paraissait ravi de pouvoir la coller pendant deux semaines et le lendemain il l'ignorait presque, la saluant comme si elle n'était personne. C'était totalement incompréhensible. Bien sûr, il était agréable de ne plus être harcelée par une tête à claque ambulante, mais elle était certaine qu'il cachait quelque chose. Il ne pouvait pas l'avoir délaissée pour le simple plaisir d'embêter les profs !

En quelques jours, tous les professeurs avaient vécu leur lot de moments traumatisants à vie, cela passant d'une immense photo de McGonagall en robe de chambre accrochée à la porte de la Grande Salle un matin à Flitwick venant dîner en kilt, le tout sous le regard amusé de Dumbledore, qui arborait depuis le début des vacances un chapeau orange citrouille. C'était sans parler de Rusard, qui passait ses nuits à parcourir les couloirs comme un dingue, traquant Potter et Black avec fureur sans jamais réussir à les prendre. Le pauvre homme allait finir par tomber raide mort de fatigue à ce rythme.

En quelques jours, Potter n'avait fait que lui adresser la parole pour la saluer, lui demander le mot de passe du bureau de Dumbledore et si elle savait quelle serait la météo du lendemain. Lily était persuadée qu'il y avait baguette sous chaudron. Potter ne pouvait pas s'être calmé, c'était insensé. C'était comme dire que… que… Non, en fait il n'y avait aucune comparaison qui tienne la route. Potter ne pouvait pas s'être calmé, c'était tout !

Et le pire dans cette histoire, c'est qu'elle avait envoyé une lettre à Alice pour lui faire part de ses doutes et qu'Alice, en bonne amie, aurait dû la soutenir. Pas lui dire que Potter pouvait s'être assagi et qu'il ne tenait qu'à elle d'aller lui parler normalement, sans prises de tête, engueulades ou gifles ! Comme si, elle, Lily Evans, allait aller volontairement taper la causette à Potter.

Ses dents s'enfoncèrent dans sa lèvre inférieure à cette pensée, tandis que ses yeux restaient fixés sur Potter, installé sur un fauteuil, non loin d'elle, Black assit sur l'accoudoir et tous deux vraisemblablement en train de préparer un mauvais coup. Ce mec finirait par la rendre folle. Non, en vérité elle était déjà folle à cause de lui, songea-t-elle en se levant et s'avançant vers lui.

* * *

><p><em>Poudlard, Tour Gryffondor, Salle Commune. Mercredi 21 décembre 1977<em>

James releva vivement la tête lorsque Sirius lui fila un coup de coude dans le ventre, lui désignant du menton une certaine rousse qui marchait vers eux. D'un regard de James, l'autre brun se leva et alla discuter avec une cinquième année, emportant avec lui les papiers qu'ils avaient sur les genoux. Ce n'était pas parce que James était fou amoureux d'Evans que Sirius allait la laisser connaître leurs mauvais plans et les empêcher d'avoir lieu !

« Bon, Potter, explications ! » Déclara Lily en toisant James du regard, se plantant devant lui.

« Oui, Lily, je vais très bien, merci. Et toi ? » Répondit le brun avec un sourire amusé.

« Ne joues pas à ça avec moi, Potter, je peux savoir ce qui te prends en ce moment ? » Eructa la rousse, sur le point de commettre un homicide tout ce qu'il y avait de plus volontaire. Personne ne savait mieux l'énerver que James et le sourire en coin que le brun arborait l'énervait comme jamais. Et puis il ne pouvait pas être moins mignon celui-là ? … Non, elle ne venait pas de penser ça, pas du tout du tout. Elle l'avait dit, elle devenait folle.

« Tu devrais te calmer, Lily, ce n'est pas bon pour ton joli teint d'être aussi sur les nerfs. »

Lily cligna des paupières, hébétée. Non, cet idiot ne venait pas de lui donner des conseils pour le teint, n'est-ce pas ? Parce qu'il y avait des choses que son cerveau ne pouvait pas accepter et que voir Potter se prendre pour un magasine beauté en faisait partie.

« Assieds-toi donc, on parlera mieux si tu es à ma hauteur. » Proposa James en désignant l'accoudoir que Sirius venait de quitter.

« Potter, quoique tu fasses je te serais toujours supérieure. »

« Puisque tu insistes, me voilà forcé d'employer les grands moyens. » Répondit simplement James.

Subitement, il attrapa les hanches de Lily et l'attira sur ses genoux, un grand sourire joyeux sur les lèvres. Les yeux émeraude de la rousse s'écarquillèrent pendant deux secondes, le temps que l'information « assise sur les genoux de James Potter » fasse le tour de son cerveau, et elle se releva d'un bond, un sourire satisfait sur le visage.

« Ah ! Je le savais, Potter ! Tout ça c'est que du pipeau ! » S'exclama-t-elle, ravie d'avoir eu raison.

James souffla un bon coup en la regardant d'un air triste.

« Putain, Lily, tu pourrais pas être contente et me remercier simplement ? Oui, je n'ai pas soudainement décrété que je n'étais plus fou amoureux de toi – je le suis toujours, que cela soit clair – mais ta copine m'a convaincu que je devais arrêter de te coller parce que ça t'énervait plus qu'autre chose. Tu ne pourrais pas simplement apprécier ça plutôt que de me rendre fou. »

« Te rendre fou ? Mais c'est moi que tu rends folle par ton comportement incompréhensible, Potter ! J'en ai marre que tu me coures après pour m'ignorer le lendemain ! Et j'en ai marre que tu te dises amoureux de moi ! Et je peux savoir depuis quand tu écoutes les conseils des autres et surtout ceux de ma meilleure amie ? »

D'un coup d'œil, James remarqua que tous les regards – surtout celui narquois de Sirius – étaient fixés sur eux. Il se leva et attrapa le poignet de Lily, la tirant derrière lui jusqu'à son dortoir pour s'expliquer. Elle voulait qu'ils parlent, ils parleraient, mais certainement pas en présence d'un public avide de ragots.

Dès qu'il eut fermé la porte derrière lui, il lâcha Lily qui le fusilla du regard et alla s'allonger sur son lit, la laissant au centre de la pièce.

« Tu peux sortir si tu veux, mais tu n'auras pas les explications que tu veux. » Dit-il alors que la rousse amorçait un mouvement vers la porte.

Pour toute réponse, il eut le droit à un regard furieux de Lily, qui vint finalement se placer au pied de son lit et, après qu'il lui ait fait un signe, daigna s'y asseoir pour attendre qu'il prenne la parole. James leva les yeux et fixa le plafond au-dessus de lui, l'évitant volontairement du regard.

« Tout d'abord, Lily, je tiens à mettre les choses au clair. Ne m'interromps pas, s'il te plait. Alice m'a dit que tu ne me croyais pas, alors saches que je suis sincère quand je dis que je t'aime. Elle m'a aussi dit que je ne faisais que t'étouffer et que je devais te laisser un peu d'air. Et… Elle a ajouté qu'il le fallait encore plus en ce moment. A cause de tes parents. Je suis désolé. »

La rousse se leva d'un bond et le fusilla de plus belle de ses yeux verts.

« Désolé ? Potter, je n'en ai rien à faire que tu sois désolé. Je vais tuer Alice à la rentrée, voilà tout. Et arrêtes de faire semblant de compatir, tu ne peux pas comprendre, toi. » Lâcha-t-elle en partant d'un pas raide vers la porte.

« Je ne peux pas comprendre, Lily, mais saches que je suis là, si tu veux parler. »

« Comme si je voudrais parler avec toi, Potter. » Cracha-t-elle en sortant du dortoir.

* * *

><p><em>Poudlard, Tour Gryffondor, Salle Commune. Vendredi 23 décembre 1977<em>

« Je n'ai pas choisi de rester ici pour Noël, en fait. Mes parents ont récemment pris leurs retraites – ils m'ont eu sur le tard – et ils sont partis en tour du monde à la rentrée. Je ne voulais pas rentrer chez moi s'il n'y avait personne pour m'y attendre, alors Sirius et moi sommes restés ici. » Déclara Potter, s'asseyant dans le fauteuil à côté de Lily.

« N'avais-tu pas compris que je ne voulais pas te voir, Potter ? » Demanda Lily, espérant le faire partir ainsi.

Elle avait eu ses explications, il avait continué à la laisser tranquille pendant deux jours, cela ne pouvait-il pas continuer ? Elle n'en revenait toujours pas d'avoir appris que sa meilleure amie avait confié à son pire ennemi quelque chose d'aussi intime que la mort de ses parents et le rejet de sa famille, mais Alice lui avait répondu dans sa lettre qu'elle l'avait fait pour son bien. Lily n'avait jamais réussi à lui en vouloir, même quand elle agissait mal en voulait faire bien.

« Je sais. Mais Alice m'a aussi dit que tu m'en voudrais d'être ici plutôt qu'avec mes parents, alors je voulais mettre les choses au clair. »

« C'est fait, tout est très clair, maintenant tu peux dégager. » Répliqua-t-elle aigrement sans lever les yeux vers lui.

Il se releva, soupira doucement, et s'éloigna. Elle tourna la page de son roman.

* * *

><p><em>Poudlard, Tour Gryffondor, Salle Commune. Samedi 24 décembre 1977<em>

Lily serra contre elle le roman qu'elle venait de finir. C'était bien le cinquième ou sixième de la semaine. Elle se plongeait dans les univers imaginaires pour fuir Potter. Potter qui avait arrêté de l'énerver, Potter qui paraissait humain, Potter qui disait l'aimer.

Elle secoua la tête pour chasser ses idées. Ce n'était pas parce que Potter avait eu l'air presque sympathique cette semaine qu'il l'était devenu. Non, c'était juste que c'était Noël et qu'il était, comme tout le monde, dans cette semi-euphorie qui changeait les gens du tout au tout.

C'était Noël… Le troisième Noël qu'elle passait sans ses parents. Sans son père qui empêchait sa mère de faire la cuisine en lui volant ses ingrédients, sans leurs disputes incessantes mais ô combien aimantes, sans les mains de sa mère passant dans ses cheveux pour lui dire silencieusement qu'elle l'aimait, sans les blagues incroyablement pas drôles de son père mais auxquelles elle riait quand même… Même Pétunia lui manquait à Noël. Parce que même si elle s'était atrocement comportée envers elle, elle restait sa sœur.

Sa sœur avec laquelle elle avait tant joué, enfant.

Son père qui l'avait si souvent faite rire, enfant.

Et puis sa mère, ses sourires maternels, ses étreintes réconfortantes, ses paroles apaisantes.

Les mains serrées sur la couverture de son livre, Lily renifla en interdisant à ses larmes de couler. Elle avait perdu ses parents et sa sœur, mais sa famille, celle unie qu'elle avait été, continuait de vivre à travers ses souvenirs. Elle n'aurait plus d'autres Noël, mais elle conserverait à jamais ceux passés. Ces moments heureux où même sa sœur semblait oublier qu'elle la détestait d'être une sorcière.

Lily monta rapidement poser le roman fini dans sa chambre. Elle aperçut sur son lit les cadeaux qu'elle avait à envoyer et les prit, décidant d'aller maintenant à la Volière pour les envoyer. D'un pas vif, elle traversa les couloirs qui y menaient et monta les escaliers. Les bras chargés, elle tenta comme elle pouvait d'ouvrir la porte, sans succès, et s'appuya contre celle-ci pour souffler, quand elle s'ouvrit d'elle-même.

Avec un petit cri, elle lâcha ses cadeaux et se retint à la personne qui venait de sortir de la Volière… Qui se trouvait évidement être Potter. Dès qu'elle eut retrouvé son équilibre, elle s'écarta de lui, le rouge aux joues, en s'excusant et se baissant pour ramasser les cadeaux tombés. Galant, James l'aida à ramasser puis lui tint la porte pour qu'elle puisse entrer dans la Volière.

Elle se glissa dans la pièce, serrant fermement contre elle les paquets emballés, et croisa sans le vouloir les iris noisette tristes du jeune homme. Elle se sentit malgré elle coupable de la tristesse du garçon et baissa les yeux.

« Merci, Pot… James. » Souffla-t-elle doucement en passant devant lui et en s'éloignant rapidement

* * *

><p><em>Poudlard, Grande Salle. Dimanche 25 décembre 1977<em>

« Merci pour le livre, James. Bonjour Sirius. » Déclara Lily en s'asseyant à leurs côtés, au repas.

Les deux bruns la regardèrent comme si une deuxième tête lui avait poussé pendant la nuit et elle se contenta de leur sourire, un peu mal à l'aise, en se servant à manger.

« Euh… Evans. » Entama Sirius « Tu sais que tu pourrais t'asseoir n'importe où sur l'immense table, pourquoi tu te mets, là, juste à côtés de nous ? Tu as un peu trop bu hier, toute seule dans ton dortoir, ou quoi ? »

« Saches, Black, » Répliqua sèchement la rousse « que tout le monde n'a pas des activités aussi pathétiques que les tiennes. Puisque je dérange, je vais m'installer ailleurs, ne t'inquiètes pas. » Fit-elle en se levant.

« Non, non, surtout pas, Lily ! » S'exclama James en posant une main sur le bras de la jeune fille pour l'empêcher de partir « Sirius est juste surpris, il ne voulait pas te vexer. Ça nous fait très plaisir que tu manges avec nous. » Ajouta-t-il avec un regard appuyé envers son ami.

« Oui, bien sûr. » Fit le brun avec une grimace « J'étais juste surpris qu'Evans-la-harpie soit devenue gentille envers nous deux, pauvres imbéciles que nous avons toujours été. Mais je suis ravi de savoir que nous sommes désormais dans les bonnes grâces de notre préfète en chef préférée ! »

Lily lui lança un regard noir et paru hésiter sur la façon dont elle pourrait réagir, puis s'exhorta au calme et sourit de plus belle.

« Vois-tu, Black, je veux bien essayer de faire un effort pour découvrir que vous n'êtes pas ce que vous avez toujours paru être, mais j'apprécierais que tu en fasses de même de ton côté. Et je doute être ta préfète en chef préférée, puisque l'autre préfet en chef est justement James et que ça en ficherait un coup à votre belle amitié si tu me préférais à lui. » Ajouta-t-elle avec justesse.

* * *

><p><em>Poudlard, Tour Gryffondor, Salle Commune. Lundi 26 décembre 1977<em>

Avec un sourire à l'intention des deux Gryffondors de septième année et en saluant les plus jeunes, Lily s'installa sur un fauteuil de la Salle Commune, non loin de la cheminée, avec le livre que lui avait offert James pour Noël. Les deux années précédentes, il lui avait aussi offert des cadeaux, mais c'était la première année que le cadeau avait pour but de lui plaire et pas de l'inviter à sortir avec lui, ce qui changeait agréablement.

Avec toutes ces histoires, elle se rendait compte qu'elle s'était méprise sur Potter et qu'il était peut-être plus agréable qu'il n'y semblait. Bon, il avait fallu l'intervention de sa traîtresse et perfide meilleure amie, ce qu'elle n'oubliait pas et allait faire chèrement payer à Alice, mais il n'en restait pas moins qu'elle avait apprécié avoir passé une journée complète avec James. Et Sirius aussi, même s'il s'était fait discret et les avait plus d'une fois laissés seuls.

Mais, tout agréable qu'il puisse être, James Potter continuait à lui prendre la tête. Parce qu'elle n'arrivait pas à oublier sa petite phrase, ce fameux « je suis sincère quand je dis que je t'aime » qu'il lui avait dit quelques jours plus tôt. Quelques mots qui la hantaient quoi qu'elle fasse. Sans qu'elle ne sache s'ils la gênaient ou s'ils la ravissaient. Sans qu'elle ne sache non plus quelle option elle préférait.

* * *

><p><em>Poudlard, Tour Gryffondor, Salle Commune. Vendredi 30 décembre 1977<em>

Lily entortilla une mèche de cheveux autour de son index par nervosité. Toute la semaine, elle avait discuté avec James et Sirius, avait compris qu'ils n'étaient pas aussi débiles qu'ils en avaient l'air, que toutes les farces qu'ils faisaient n'avaient pas pour but de nuire – sauf aux Serpentards, mais, ça, c'était une autre histoire – mais de détendre l'atmosphère face à la vague de tensions qui grandissait au-delà des murs de l'école, avec la montée en puissance d'un mage noir qui se faisait appeler Voldemort et ne jurait que par des idéaux racistes.

Et toute la semaine, elle avait été torturée. Découvrir Sirius ne lui avait rien fait, vraiment. Elle avait été contente de voir que son camarade était autre chose qu'un bouffon de première qui collectionnait les filles et qu'il y avait en lui un humour à toute épreuve et une intelligence qui leur permettait de tenir de longues conversations au coin du feu. Mais découvrir James… Elle avait été troublée. Parce qu'à chaque mot échangé, elle avait ce petit bout de phrase qui lui revenait en tête, ou bien l'une des nombreuses fois où il lui avait déclaré son amour. Parce qu'elle faisait mine de ne pas voir les regards qu'il portait sur elle, mais qu'ils lui brûlaient la peau. Parce qu'elle était troublée par la lueur radieuse dans ses yeux lorsqu'elle discutait avec lui, par la retenue dont il faisait preuve quand sa main s'avançait vers elle et qu'il la retirait vivement en se mordant les lèvres. Toute la semaine, elle avait été troublée par ce James nouveau, tellement différent. Et tellement charmant.

Jetant un coup d'œil à Sirius, occupé à draguer la cinquième année qu'il avait repérée il y a quelques jours, Lily inspira un bon coup et prit la direction du dortoir des garçons, où elle devait logiquement trouver James. Prenant son courage à deux mains, elle toqua à la porte et lorsqu'elle entendit la voix de James lui dire d'entrer, elle le fit. Ses yeux se baladèrent dans le dortoir sans y trouver personne et le bruit sortant de la salle de bain lui indiqua où James se trouvait. Gênée, elle alla se placer au pied du lit du brun, comme la dernière fois qu'elle était venue, et fixa ses pieds.

« Qu'est-ce qui se… Lily ? » S'exclama James en entrant dans la pièce.

La rousse leva les yeux vers lui et les rebaissa immédiatement, rougissant jusqu'aux oreilles et balbutiant des excuses. Mais pourquoi cet idiot se baladait-il torse nu dans son dortoir ? Elle allait sortir et oublier cette vision incroyablement mauvaise pour sa santé mentale. Elle se précipitait vers la porte, pour s'éloigner au plus vite de ce démon beaucoup trop bien foutu pour elle, tandis qu'il la rattrapait par le bras et la repoussait sur son lit.

« Désolé, Lily, je pensais que c'était Sirius qui remontait. » Débita-t-il à toute vitesse en enfilant un T-shirt à l'envers « J'aurais dû me douter que ce n'était pas lui, Sir' ne frappe jamais avant d'entrer. Je suis désolé, je.. »

« Non, non… C'est bon. » Répondit Lily pour le couper, fixant comme une possédée la couverture du lit.

« Hum… Tu… Tu voulais quelque chose ? » Demanda finalement James après quelques secondes de silence gêné, s'installant lui aussi sur son lit.

« Non... Enfin, oui, mais… ce n'est pas important. Ça peut attendre. » Déclara-t-elle, prête à repartir.

« Lily, maintenant que tu es là, dis-moi ce que tu voulais. »

La rousse lui jeta un regard mal à l'aise avant de se replonger dans l'étude des motifs de la couverture.

« Je… je… Ben euh… Tu sais… Je… Je voulais savoir pourquoi tu m'aimais. » Souffla-t-elle d'un ton bas, rougissante au possible.

Elle entendit James hoqueter, tant il ne s'attendait pas à pareille demande.

« Je suis désolée, c'était une mauvaise idée. Je m'en vais, oublies-ça ! » Ajouta-t-elle en se relevant vivement.

A nouveau, les doigts de James l'arrêtèrent. Ils s'étaient juste posés sur la main de Lily, l'effleurant à peine, et la rousse retint un soupir de frustration tant elle avait l'impression que toutes ses terminaisons nerveuses avaient migré vers sa main et qu'elles suppliaient pour un contact. Prenant une grande inspiration, elle se laissa retomber sur le lit après que James le lui ait demandé et sursauta lorsqu'il posa finalement sa main sur la sienne, entrelaçant leurs doigts sans la regarder.

« Je… Je pense que tu ne t'en souviens pas, mais à la rentrée de notre quatrième année, nous avons partagé un compartiment dans le train. Tu étais avec Alice et vous aviez à peine réagi en nous voyant entrer. Ça m'avait surpris. Je ne comprenais pas que vous ne réagissiez pas comme tout le monde en nous voyant, alors je vous avais observées tout le trajet. J'avais même tenté de vous mêler à notre conversation, mais à chaque fois tu m'avais remis à ma place sèchement, pour te retourner souriante vers ton amie. Je… Je ne savais pas ce qui se passait en moi, mais ça m'avait énervé. Que tu lui souris, à elle, tandis que tu étais si froide envers moi. » Commença-t-il, jouant nerveusement avec les doigts de la rousse sans même sans rendre compte « Et puis… L'année avait commencé et j'avais continué à vous observer. Toi, surtout, en fait. Tu me troublais. Cette façon que tu avais de ne sourire qu'à quelques personnes bien précises, d'être presque trop à cheval sur le règlement, de remettre les gens à leur place dès que tu le jugeais nécessaire… Je ne comprenais pas ce qui m'arrivait. Aux vacances de la Toussaint, j'étais rentré chez moi et j'avais parlé avec mon père. Et il m'avait dit que j'étais amoureux. Je ne l'avais pas cru, je ne voulais pas y croire. Tomber amoureux de toi me paraissait ridicule. Puis j'étais revenu à l'école et j'avais voulu arrêter de te regarder. Je n'avais pas réussi. Alors j'avais décidé de me montrer méchant envers toi, comme si ça changerait grand-chose. Et lorsque je t'avais volontairement bousculée pour la troisième fois en me moquant de toi, tu m'avais engueulé. Et là, alors que tu avais l'air d'une furie, les joues rouges, les yeux brillants d'énervement, les cheveux un peu électriques qui partait dans tous les sens, j'avais compris que j'avais tord et mon père raison. Je sais que je m'y suis pris comme un pied après, que ça paraissait certainement trop soudain pour être vrai et que je méritais certainement nombre de tes insultes, mais je ne savais pas comment faire, j'étais perdu avec moi-même. »

James serra un peu plus la main de Lily, comme pour s'assurer qu'elle ne s'enfuit pas. Il leva finalement les yeux vers elle et croisa son regard vert, qui ne l'avait pas quitté depuis le début de son monologue. La rousse avait les joues rouges de gêne entendre James parler d'elle ainsi l'avait chamboulée. Elle n'aurait pas dû avoir le cœur qui battait à toute allure, normalement… Derrière leurs lunettes, les yeux du brun parcoururent le visage de Lily, à la recherche du moindre signe qui lui dirait d'arrêter.

« Je ne sais pas pourquoi je t'aime, Lily… C'est juste… C'est un peu tout de toi. Ce sont tes yeux tellement verts que je me perdrais dedans. C'est ton esprit aiguisé qui sait toujours quoi me répondre quand je dépasse les bornes. Tes lèvres qui m'attirent autant que ta façon adorable de ruiner tes plumes quand tu ne sais pas comment formuler ta réponse sur un parchemin, tes cheveux roux indescriptibles dans lesquels je rêve d'avoir le droit de passer mes mains ou encore ton acharnement à défendre les causes en lesquelles tu crois, même quand elles sont perdues. Je ne sais pas pour quelles raisons je t'aime Lily, il y en a tellement… C'est parce que tu es toi, tout simplement. Parce que tu es unique, parce que je ne vois que toi. » Termina-t-il en rebaissant la tête et en lui lâchant la main.

Lily se mordit violement la lèvre en observant le brun baisser le regard devant elle. Il avait l'air de s'en vouloir de l'aimer autant. Il avait l'air d'être prêt à la voir partir comme elle l'avait tant de fois fait et elle voyait sur son visage qu'il était résigné à souffrir une fois de plus. Elle comprenait pour la première fois combien il souffrait de ses refus. Et elle comprenait pour la première fois qu'il était vraiment sincère, qu'il ne se moquait pas d'elle…

« Embrasses-moi. »

James releva la tête d'un seul coup, l'air choqué.

« Que… Quoi ? » Balbutia-t-il, alors qu'elle attendait.

Si elle avait été dans son état normal, elle aurait ri de le voir aussi surpris, lui qui, d'habitude, paraissait toujours maître de lui. A la place, elle ne vit là qu'une preuve de plus que le James qu'elle avait connu, qui sautait sur la moindre occasion, n'était pas le vrai James, celui qu'elle avait devant elle, si peu sûr de lui et qui avait tellement peur de la décevoir.

« Oh, et puis merde. » Soupira-t-elle en attrapant sa nuque et en se jetant sur ses lèvres.

* * *

><p><em>Poudlard, Grande Salle. Dimanche 1<em>_er__ janvier 1978_

Remus échangea un sourire de connivence avec Alice en voyant James caresser la joue de Lily avec amour et la jeune rousse rougir brutalement. Il lui faudrait du temps pour accepter les gestes tendre de James, c'était certain…

Il éclata de rire lorsque l'amie de la rousse se lança dans une mauvaise imitation d'un ours en plein déjeuner (il avait deviné que c'était un ours uniquement parce qu'elle le lui avait soufflé, sans quoi il ne l'aurait jamais su… ) et désigna l'un des Poufsouffle de la table d'à côté qui semblait bien parti pour faire concurrence aux habitants d'une porcherie. Heureux d'être de retour à Poudlard, il demanda à la brunette comment si ses vacances avaient été _agréables_ et, au vu des rougeurs qui s'étalèrent sur ses joues, il en conclu que son petit ami, Frank, un Serdaigle d'un an de plus qu'eux qui avait donc quitté l'école, lui avait fait passer un très bon Noël.

Dans leur bulle, James et Lily mangèrent tranquillement (la rousse tentant tant bien que mal d'empêcher le brun de lui donner la béquée, il était bien mignon mais elle savait se servir de ses mains tout de même !), profitant de leur bonheur, ignorant le regard mélancolique que Peter posait sur eux, et son air coupable mal caché.

Le seul qui avait l'air vraiment mécontent était Sirius, dont le regard était fixé sur la table des Serpentards, comme s'il espérait que ses yeux pourrait tous les tuer, et plus précisément sur l'un d'entre eux Rogue. Un rictus de dégoût lui déformait sa « gueule d'ange démoniaque atrocement sexy » (selon la fameuse expression qu'avait inventée l'une des rares groupies des Maraudeurs à être capable d'associer intelligemment les mots) car James venait de lui rappeler une petite phrase qu'il avait eu le malheur de prononcer, même pas un mois plus tôt… Pourquoi devait-il toujours tenir ses paroles ? Il allait devoir _embrasser_ Rogue. Yerk.


End file.
